bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Santa and his Reindeer
About Santa and his Reindeer is a roleplay taking place in the North Pole where you can play as a reindeer and help Santa deliver gifts, produce more reindeer to replace the current ones, and even train to become the next sleigh puller reindeer! You can also play as a Santa and take care of the reindeer, choose which ones to become breeders and which ones to become sleigh-pullers, and even select and encourage a pair of your breeders to breed. You could also play as an elf, who will help Santa when he is busy, like taking care of the reindeer calves while their moms are gone, making toys, and also helping care for the reindeer! This roleplay is currently closed for maintenance. Reindeer Ranks The following ranks are in order of highest to lowest. Sleigh Pullers Sleigh Pullers are the main reindeer that Santa uses to help him deliver presents. They will always be the ones to help pull the sleigh! This is an all-female rank. Replacements Replacements are the reindeer who will replace the Sleigh Pullers if they are unable to pull the sleigh. This is an all-female rank. Next Gens Next Gens are the reindeer calves who are training to replace the Sleigh-Pullers! This is an all-female rank. Future Breeders Future Breeders are the calves who are set to become breeders when they grow up. Female Next Gens can also be Future Breeders at the same time as being a Next Gen, much like how adult female reindeer can be both a Sleigh Puller and a Breeder at the same time. However, male calves can't become sleigh pullers and therefore can't become a replacement or a next gen, so they are always stuck as a future breeder. Breeders Breeders are the reindeer who have good qualities which Santa would like to pass on to other reindeer. The males will not be able to be sleigh pullers at the same time as this due to their disadvantages, however females can be breeders and sleigh pullers at the same time. Members Reindeer Holly (Bamboogummy) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, brown eyes, and a bright red glowing nose) (2 years old) (Hopeful, average strength and speed, better than average stamina. She is currently mourning the deaths of her friends Vividian and Candy Cane.) (Mother: Prancer) (Father: ???) Gingerbread (Snowyblossom55) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Brown fur with white chest and belly and brown eyes) (1 year old) (Hopeful) Prancer (Cherokeedreams) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes that are still light enough for you to clearly see that they are brown.) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Kind, hard worker) (Daughter: Holly) (She decided to name her daughter Holly simply because she liked the name.) Vixen (0okmnji9) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with tan chest and belly, deep blue eyes.) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Trait undiscovered) (Claim in progress. If 0okmnji9 decides she doesn't want to be Vixen after all, gets kicked out of the roleplay or decides to leave the roleplay herself before she finishes Vixen, Vixen will revert back to being unclaimed so that someone else can claim her.) Cupid (Bamboogummy) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (White fur with some beige, some dark brown fur on her snout. Her eyes are beige.) (Super sweet, optimistic, bouncy, often daydreams) (3 years old) (Daughter: Misty) Donner (Rockytherocker) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, when she has antlers they are dark brown. She wears a black scarf and red and white striped socks as well as a leaf crown on her head and a green bow on her chest.) (Smart, loves eating carrots, quite strong, average speed. She wishes to be back in Finland where she was from. She misses her friends from Finland. One day back then in Finland, Santa bought her and was sent to the Arctic where she now lives. She has a pet tarantula named Cobweb who is 3 years old. Donner is allergic to tarantula venom however, and one day, for no reason, her pet tarantula suddenly bit her, causing an allergic reaction in her. Luckily it wasn't too serious, though it did cause her low blood pressure, and Santa was able to help her get better quickly.) (3 years old) Winter (Soukayna7) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a flower crown made of red roses, a red scarf and dark red and white striped socks.) (Bullied Holly when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. She along with the other calves who bullied Holly apologized to her after she saved Brona's life.) (2 years old) (Mother: Dancer, deceased) (Father: ???) (Bullied Holly when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Holly apologized to her after she saved Brona's life.) Lolly (Tokidoki1111) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with tan chest and belly, pastel blue eyes, her antlers are brown when she has them, she wears a red jingle bell collar on her neck.) (Sweet) (2 years old) (Mother: Comet) (Father: ???) (Bullied Holly when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Holly apologized to her after she saved Brona's life.) Misty (Berrybitty) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Dark brown fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, her antlers are brown whenever she has them.) (Friendly) (2 years old) (Mother: Cupid) (Father: ???) (Bullied Holly when they were a calf after being bullied herself, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Holly apologized to her after she saved Brona's life.) Name (Username) (Reindeer Rank) (Gender) (Looks) (Traits) (2 years old) (Mother: Donner) (Father: ???) (Bullied Holly when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Holly apologized to her after she saved Brona's life.) (Unclaimed) Brona (Bamboogummy) (Replacement Reindeer) (Female.) (Gray and white fur with pastel blue eyes) (Clumsy, suffers from anxiety like her mother. She's really strong and has pretty good stamina, but average speed.) (2 years old) (Mother: Blitzen) (Father: ???) (Bullied Holly when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. She along with the other calves who bullied Holly apologized to her after she saved her life. Santa plans on getting her slaughtered within the next few weeks, since she is too clumsy to pull a sleigh well. Of course, Brona doesn't know this, and neither do any of the other reindeer.) Mangrove (Theforgottendragon) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Dark brown fur with gray-brown chest and belly, tan eyes, wears a dark green and red jingle bell necklace.) (4 years old) (He has very bad stamina but can be very fast in his short bursts of speed. He's a bit reclusive and can be very stubborn. He usually keeps his opinions to himself but is fine sharing them upon being asked. He really wants to pull the sleigh and become known for something great. He has Dissociative Identity Disorder, DID for short. He knows he has DID, but he doesn't know anything about how his alter acts. Though he still doesn't know, one personality is more meek while the other is more aggressive and perhaps impulsive. He has a deathly fear of penguins, at least his meek personality does if not both.) Shiroketsueki (Romeo51637) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Reddish brown fur with white chest and belly, ice blue eyes.) (2 years old) (Tough, friendly, faster than average but stronger than he is fast. He is not afraid to defend himself or others when necessary.) Name (Username) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Looks) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Traits) (Daughter: Holly) (Unclaimed) Petal (4Munchkin) (Replacement Reindeer) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with light tan chest and belly, eye color unknown) (10 years old) (Sweet, kind and respectful) (Daughter: Jingle) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Jingle (Littleseals7) (Next Gen Reindeer) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes. Wears a black scarf.) (6 months old) (Adventurous, playful and brave) (Mother: Petal) Elves Name (Lucky22103) (Gender) (Sandy blonde hair and light skin, minty green eyes, wears christmas tree green and scarlet red armor.) (Age, birthday) (Traits) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Claus Family Elizabeth Claus (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Light skin, white hair, natural hair color is black, has brown eyes) (82 years old, birthday is on September 7th) (Kind but strict) (Her children must be between 37 years and 60 years in age. Her mother had green eyes. She is currently infertile, but may have up to 12 already existing children at the moment. She will die of heart attack at the age of 85.) (Husband: Santa Claus) (Daughters: Lilac Claus, Luna Claus) (Son: Jack Frost) Santa Claus (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Light skin, white hair, natural hair color is brown, has brown eyes) (83 years old, birthday is on March 15th) (Kind) (His children must be between 37 years and 60 years in age. His father had blue eyes. He may have up to 12 already existing children. He plans on retiring in the next few weeks and handing the christmas business down to one of his grandchildren due to having fainted recently while chasing Mangrove and Holly, who had escaped but stayed close to the farm. He will die at the age of 86 of severe influenza.) (Wife: Mrs. Claus) (Daughters: Lilac Claus, Luna Claus) (Son: Jack Frost) Lilac Claus (4Munchkin) (Female) (Light skin, dyed blonde hair sometimes worn in double buns, natural hair color is brown, deep blue eyes, wears a flower crown of black roses, a black dress, a blue spiked wristband on her right wrist and a green spiked collar on her neck) (52 years old, birthday is on July 5th) (Respectful, kind and smart) (Mother: Mrs. Claus) (Father: Santa Claus) (Younger Brother: Jack Frost) (Younger Sister: Luna Claus) Reindeer Information Breeding Reindeer are ready to breed at the age of 1 year. Santa does not spay or neuter his reindeer. This means that all the reindeer in the roleplay are and must be intact. Reindeer have a gestation period of 7 months. The breeding season starts on September 20th though it can be delayed until October 1st. The breeding season ends on December 1st. The lifespan lasts 13-18 years for females, 8-10 years for males. Antlers Males will have begun shedding their antlers anywhere between November and January (The January after November, not before.) and will have completed shedding their antlers three weeks after that. Females begin shedding their antlers anywhere between March and June 21st and finish shedding three weeks after they begin. Males regrow their antlers in Spring while females regrow theirs in Autumn.* When reindeer grow antlers, they are covered in skin, blood vessels and fur. This is called antler velvet. When the velvet dries up, the reindeer rub their antlers against rocks and trees to shed the velvet. *I don't know for 100% sure if female reindeer actually do regrow theirs in Autumn, this is just a guess as I can't find the exact season or time they regrow their antlers. Regarding Holly's Glowing Red Nose Holly's red nose is bio-luminescent, and though it sometimes glows randomly on it's own, she can control when it glows if she wishes. This will be the same for any other bio-luminescent nosed reindeer that will pop up. Yes, Holly's nose will be a mutation, though for now it will be limited to just Holly's siblings and any calves she might have in the future, it will likely open up to be a public mutation anyone can have in the future. The bio-luminescent nose mutation will also not be red only. It will also come in green and blue. So if you want, you might just be able to have a reindeer with a glowing green nose, or a reindeer with a glowing blue nose! Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Reindeer, Santa, or Elf?: Reindeer Rank(Reindeer only): Looks: Trait: Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 6th, Year 2 Weather: Clear sky, little to no wind, extremely cold at -32 degrees Fahrenheit. Time: Morning Events 12/23/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 12/23/2017 (Dasher had an accident while getting ready to pull the sleigh and died.) 12/23/2017 (Gingerbread has replaced Dasher!) 12/23/2017 (Ms. Snowflake quit her job as an elf and decided to become a dentist instead.) 8/15/2018 (Diveora gave birth to Netro!) 8/18/2018 (Santa sold Diveora and her calf Netro to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 8/19/2018 (Icicle and Shadow were sold to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 8/21/2018 (A snowstorm came and buried the reindeer stable. Luckily, every reindeer survived and the elves dug the reindeer stable out.) 8/21/2018 (Amber died in his sleep peacefully for unknown reasons. It is highly unlikely he died of old age, for he was only one year old at the time of his death.) 8/27/2018 (Gianna died of Batten Disease after a while of deteriorating.) 9/1/2018 (The farm that Santa sold Diveora and her calf Netro to has given them back to Santa. They will be arriving together at sunset.) 11/20/2018 (After confronting Santa about the disappearance of Diveora, Netro, Icicle and Shadow, Mangrove ran into the wilderness. Holly followed him soon after, trying to find him and get him to return. Santa also ran after him, but gave up after a bit of running, going back to the cabin to organize a search party to find Mangrove and Holly.) 11/22/2018 (Holly and Mangrove managed to get back home safely, though it was extremely cold.) 11/23/2018 (Vividian caught a cold.) 11/24/2018 (Dancer died of a heart attack.) 11/24/2018 (Olive was sold to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 12/30/2018 (Luna moved away and told Santa she doesn't want to inherit the business.) 1/1/2019 (Lace and Galaxy were sold to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 9/27/2019 (Jack Frost moved away.) 9/29/2019 (Diveora and Netro were once again sold to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 9/30/2019 (Vividian replaced Dancer.) 1/2/2020 (Glitter quit her job.) 1/2/2020 (Rarity Claus moved away.) 1/2/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Comet, Blitzen, Vividian, Minty and Candy Cane.) 1/2/2020 (After the deaths of Comet, Blitzen and Vividian, all Santa's main Sleigh Pullers, they had to be replaced with Winter, Misty and Lolly.) Category:Species Diversity Category:Pets Category:Fantasy Category:Humans